


Kiss me?

by KingLeonidasuntilithinkofsomethingbetter



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Feelings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLeonidasuntilithinkofsomethingbetter/pseuds/KingLeonidasuntilithinkofsomethingbetter
Summary: Robbe asks Jens to kiss him. While at a costume party.Tune in to find out if Jens complies.Robbe dressed up as Apollo and Jens as Dally from The Outsiders. I just wanted to contribute to this crack ship.
Relationships: Robbe IJzermans/Jens Stoffels
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Kiss me?

Robbe  
Robbe looked around the room for Jens, whom he found having a conversation with couple, a girl in a while dress with little pieces of rocks glued to it. The guy standing next to her was sporting a sweater with green and blue splotches of paint on it, which gave Robbe the sense that he might have been dressed as the earth. Making the girl, the moon. Fucking adorable, Robbe smiled to himself.

He felt strangely at ease with his appearance now that the party was in full swing and everyone, including himself, were tipsy.  
He wasn't too drunk, but he was swaying a bit from side to side, which in turn caused a staple of his tunic to slip off his right shoulder. 

"Hey bro!" Zoë beamed, drssed as Artemis approaching from Robbe's right. She smiled as she fixed his outfit for him, he thanked her. 

"Why aren't you dancing?" He asked her. Zoë raised one eyebrow and looked at him. "Why aren't you?"

"Not drunk enough..." 

"Mhmmm same. Let's fix that?" She filled two plastic shot glasses and held one out to him and he took it. They downed the disgusting vodka and Robbe shuddered at the taste. 

"Z, I'll be right back-" he started but she began to sway to the music before he could finish the sentence.Wow, that hit quickly. He thought. Once again looking around the room. His gaze was met by one from across the room. 

J, who seemed to be done his conversation with the Earth and Moon was now gazing at R. More like staring. R offered a smile, which faltered when J did not return it. R breathed in when J began to slowly cross the room towards him. His Jeans and leather jacket, along with gelled hair completed his look of a 70s greaser, except for one fashion choice that J was missing. The white shirt. Instead he wore nothing under his jacket. The boys tried to convince him it would look weird but he didn't listen, insisting "his abs will distract any historians looking to fact check his wardrobe". 

Turns out, J knew what he was talking about. He looked really handsome, R thought. Simultaneously begining to feel nervous  
about his costume in comparison. All the girls and guys here probably looked at J without giving R much attention. While J's attention was currently on R. 

Jens  
Jen's attention had been on Robbe the moment he saw his best friend walk out of his room in that adorable costume. "Apollo! Like the god!" Robbe grinned brightly the previous week as he boasted to the boys about. 

R's toga fit his small frame perfectly, hugging his hips and showing off his arms, with one sleeve slightly hanging off one shoulder. And the wreath of flowers on his fluffy brown hair completed the greek god ensemble. Robbe didn't really godly though, he looked... beautiful. So beautiful. And Jens was struggling not to go over to him and... what? What would he do?  
That's all he's been thinking about while staring at R for the past half hour. The couple in front of him, who were freinds of Z's grew understandably bored of Jens and politely excused themselves, leaving Jens to ogle at his best friend. 

Fuck it, he thought and started to make his way to the shorter, trying not to look too excited or lose his cool. 

"Hey," he said upon finally reaching Robbe. 

"Hey." Robbe smiled at him. "Where's Sandy?"

"Who?" Jens stood confused.

"Come on, Sandy? From Grease. She's Danny's girlfriend. You're Danny, where's Sandy?"

Jens shrugged. "I'm not Danny, I'm Dally. From The Outsiders?"  
"Ohh..." Robbe sighed. "Why didn't you tell us? The bros could have all gone as the outsiders." 

"I did tell you."

"When?"

"Never mind... who'd you be?"

"Ponyboy."

"Obviously."

They chuckled in unison. Robbe felt his face warm when J lifted hi toga on to his shoulder. "Ugh this damn costume won't behave." He complained and Jens smiled. 

"What are you talking about? You look so cute!" Jens pinched Robbe's cheek and R blushed. 

"J," Robbe whined then instantly hoped he wasn't heard. 

"Hmm?" Jens gave him a curious look. 

Silenced passed between the two. Before Robbe mustered his courage. 

"I want you to kiss me." He looked down at the floor as he said it. 

The taller's blank expression gave away his shock. 

"Uh what?"

"I said I wanted you to kiss me." Robbe said a bit less confidently.

"Okay so that wasn't my imagination." 

"No," Robbe confirms. Jens nodded for what seemed like an hour. 

"You can tell me 'no'." Robbe's voice shook slightly as he looked at his best friend,who was fidgeting with the mini bow and arrows in his hands. 

"No," Jens said. 

Robbe's eyes widened. "Oh."

Jens realized his mistake. "What? Oh no. That's not what I meant. I meant 'no, I'm not gonna say no'". 

Robbe hesitated. "So... you'll do it?" 

Jens had a confused smile on his face. "I... yeah. Of course I'll do it... yeah. Now?" 

Robbe smiled shyly, head nodding towards the crowded living room. "Not with all the people here. But my room?"

Jens nodded,"sure."

Robbe smiled his adorable puppy smile and Jens had to keep his hands from pinching his cheeks. Robbe took his friend's hand and led him down the hall. 

In his room the two awkwardly stood in front of each other. Robbe prepared to say something when Jens put his hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. 

Robbe gasped into the kiss, instantly feeling embarrassed for it. His embarrassment lasted longer than the kiss, which ended after about 5 seconds. 

The two stood, breathing heavily in front of each other. 

"Um" Jens spoke first. "Why did you want to do that?" 

"I- I just-" Robbe started, then cleared his throat and tried again. "I wanted to know what it felt like, to kiss you. Just once." 

"Oh," Jens nodded. "How did it feel?"

"Well, kinda weird, actually." The shorter laughed, and Jen's face turned surprised. 

"What? You didn't like it?" 

"I- no, I mean, it's just that," Robbe hesitated, picking the right words. "It wasn't what I expected, I guess I gotta stop reading all those books. They give me false standards." He chuckled, more to himself. 

"It's fine. Now I know. So uh let's go back?-"

"Can we try again?" Jens interrupted him. 

Robbe just stared back at his friend. "Are you sure?

"Yeah,"

"Okay,"

With one hand Jens held the boy's back and pulled him closer than before, Robbe felt comfortable at how close they were now. He put his arms around his friend's shoulders. Jens put his other hand on the back of R's head, caressing his soft hair. He looked down to meet R's gaze. In his embrace Robbe looked so mall, Jens smiled at him and R shyly smiled back, before their lips touched again.

This kiss was slower and more gentle. Jens tilted Robbe's chin and deepened it. 

Robbe's heartbeat sped up when Jens backed them up against his door, his hand still held the back of Robbe's head to soften his landing on the hard surface. 

"J- we should be going back." The taller pulled back to look at Robbe.

Jens sighed in what seemed like disappointment, "still bad?"

Robbe stilled. "Wh- no. It, I- it was good, really good."

"Then why'd you want to stop?" 

Robbe looked at his feet.

"Robbe" Jens drew his friend's chin up to face him.

Robbe looked up and Jens saw a mix of uncertainty in his bright eyes. Before confessing anything big, he smiled instead. 

"Dude, I just wanted to try it... we did. Let's go, come on." Before he could turn around Jens grabbed his hand. 

"Dude, so this was all just some experiment for you?" Jens sounded baffled.

"W- well... kinda." Robbe confessed. "I didn't think it'd be a big deal, you made out with A on a dare once, what's the difference?"

Jens was still baffled. He then recovered, and offered Robbe his best smile. "Man, I'm just messing with you. It's no big deal." 

Robbe relaxed and he let out a breathy laugh. "Okay." 

The both left his room and went back out.

For the rest of the night. The two acted like nothing had happened, while holding back their feelings from everyone and each other.


End file.
